Hogwarts: A Brand New Generation
by cariss
Summary: Miley Stewart about to find out she has more than one secret to keep, and this one is even bigger. Embark on a new adventure with an all new generation of witches and wizards alike. Read through their fight against a new dark lord. R&R Suck at summarie
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Next Generation

A New Age Is Rising

Chapter One:

She was normal. She was un-popular. She was kind. She was funny. She was Miley. She was Hannah. But what else she was? Well, this is just what she was about to find out. That there's more than just two sides to this girl. That even having a double identity was nothing compared to this, nothing compared to this massive secret bigger than ones she already held beneath her grasp. It was now that this would all be revealed, on the first of August.

"Daddy, anyone home?" the eleven year old skipped through the door after a long day on the beach. You'd think she'd enjoy it, but that was hardly how the day had gone at all. No, first of all Lily, her best friend, was acting weird. Then Oliver ignored her. Now Miley really wasn't sure if she wanted to ever start high school, even if she was going with her friends. Maybe she could skip it all! Yeah, that was a good idea. Maybe.

"Here, darlin'!" her dad's voice rang out from the balcony, where Miley was only slightly surprised to see him excersising. She beamed widely, and walked over to him slowly. "Had a nice day at the beach?"

"No," Miley's smile dropped as she plopped down beside him. "Lily's acting strange, and Oliver won't even speak to me!"

"Oh, darlin'," her dad sat up now, taking a break from excersising. "You know they'll come through. It's just what friends do. Fall out for no reason, and make up suddenly the next day! You'll see, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure dad," she sighed, making her way back inside. How much longer until they'd speak to her though? Well, he must be right. When was he ever not right, after all?

After a small while, she was quite convinced. But she was wrong to be. All through the week, Oliver and Lily were being just the same and sometimes even worse.

"Lily! Will you just... act normal!" she complained, on the week anniversery of these strange goings on. She was sitting on the beach table, with Lily, as she nodded or shook her head to practically anything. Basically, she just was not her usual bubbly Lily. As for Oliver, he was just lingering around the table like a lost puppy. This was who she turned to next. "And Oliver, will you just speak to me already?"

"I am speaking to you!" Oliver looked around nervously. "See?"

"About time too!" Miley sighed. "Look, I tell you guys everything. You know I do! Just tell mewhy you're acting so weird!"

There was a moment of eary silence, until Miley finally rose from her chair and stomped off towards her house. As she opened up the door, all she could think of was the anger burning up inside her. A letter dropped onto her head as she entered, and her eyes fluttered over to her brother Jackson who was sitting in the kitchen. "Jackson, why did you put the letter in the top of the door? It's really not all that funny, you know."

"To stop me from opening it," he replied, getting up from the table and walking over to her. "It's addressed to you, see?" he pointed to the envelope, which surely enough read 'Miley Stewart'.

As Miley turned it over, she saw a crest in wax sealing it. But what really got her, was the message inside it. "Look, Jackson, this isn't funny. Okay, good prank, but make it a little bit more convincing next time you try to tell me I'm a witch, okay?"

"What? I didn't write that!" Jackson claimed, rolling his eyes and flopping down onto the couch. He switched on the T.V, chuckling a little. "Since when did I speak so formerly, let alone actually write?!"

"Well...That's a good point..." Miley joined him on the couch, carefully closing the door behind her. "So who did write this?"

Just then, the door opened suddenly and iterrupted them.

"Miley?" a familiar girl's voice called.

"Lily?" Miley looked over to the door, and surely enough it was Lily. She had a slightly guilty expression on her face, and a distressed Oliver tagging behind her with his head faced down.

"We've uh, we've come to apologize. Right, Oliver?"

He merely replied with a nod as they entered the house and strolled over to Miley.

"Look, you're right," Lily continued, leaning on the side of the couch. "We've not been all that honest with you. We... You're not going to believe me if I tell you. In fact, I'm not even sure it's worth telling you. But if I want to be honest to you, we'll have to tell you. Hit it Oliver."

"What?!" Oliver stared at her for a moment, until Lily sighed and turned back to Miley.

"Okay, so we're... We are wizards," she spat it out. "Well, I'm a witch. But that's not the point. The point is that we're going to Hogwarts, and the reason why we've been acting strange is because we have to leave to go all the way to England to go to this school, but we don't want to leave you."

Miley jumped up from the couch, laughing slightly. "So it was _you _who wrote that letter! Seriously, it's not funny! I don't want to speak to you-ever!"

"What letter?" Oliver stared at her in a puzzled way, but then his eyes drifted over to the letter on the table. His hand reached out to grab it, and as he turned it over he saw just what he had expected. "Miley! You too? It's real, it is! We're going to a magical school! All of us! It's real, we know it is. A wizard or witch will be coming to show us around and explain things, because we're Muggle borns! Oh yeah, Muggle-borns are people born to non-magical families by the way. They're coming next week and-"

He was cut off, as Miley cut out of her trance. "You're kidding me. You've gone too far now. Just-just leave!"

-*-

A week later, and Miley had not spoken to her friends at all. She only felt slightly bad about it, but even though she claimed to not believe any of what they said, all that day she could not leave the door. What if someone was coming to explain all of this to her? No... impossible. Her thoughts were cut off by a loud knock at the door, and she went hurrying over to it.

"Hello, are you Miley Stuart?" a tall woman with long blonde hair asked. What really baffled Miley, was how she was dressed. The woman wore long black robes, with a crest around the right.

"Yes... I am. You are?" she asked as politely as she could at this particular moment.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the woman laughed slightly. "I'm professor McLeigh. Lovely to meet you, Miley!"

The woman held out her hand, which Miley eventually shook. Who used the word professor these days? "Why are you here?"

"Oh yes, I am here to explain everything about Hogwarts," the professor went on. "May I come in?"

Wait-wasn't that the school in Lily and Oliver's letter? Oh, they really had gone too far now! But the woman was already in the house and sitting down, so Miley nervously joined her. "This prank has gone too far, you know! Lily and Oliver put you up to this, didn't they?!"

"Look, I understand it's all very hard to take in," she continued on. "But I'm sure you've noticed strange things happen lately. Maybe when you've been angry or really wanted something to happen?"

Now that she thought of it, things had been weird for Miley. For instance, the fact that the night before, she'd really wanted her nails to grow like everyone else she knew. But she could not stop biting them! Only, the next day they grew just as long as everyone else's. After her little nod, the professor went on.

"It was magic!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Miley questioned.

"Well, watch-" the woman pointed to the fridge with a long stick. "Accio milk!" The second she shouted this, the fridge door opened and closed with a carton of milk zooming out of it.

"How-did-you-d-do-that?" Miley asked, mouth wide open in a large O shape.

"It's magic, see?" the woman giggled, handing her the milk. "Here, thirsty? Now then..."

The rest of that afternoon was spent explaining about Hogwarts and magic to Miley and her dad, wih the occasional interruption of Jackson. Somehow, it all seemed so real and unreal at the same time. Miley felt special, even more than she did when she became Hannah! But that was the new question: if she was off at some magical boarding school, what would happen to Hannah?

**Okay hope you enoyed it-I guess it's a lil' short and not exactly my best writing... But it'll be better! That is a promise! Also, I know she's 11 and her friends already know about her being Hannah, and she's already Hannah etc... But hey, it's a fanfic. It's surely gonna be OC sometimes! Hope you enjoyed, **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts: A New Generation

A New Age Is Rising

Chapter Two:

It was an extremely busy day today in this particular household. The eldest son had really upset their youngest daughter and my was the middle child pretty depressed. The parents were running around and around, picking up clothing from the floor and tripping up on various items. When would they learn? Ooh, Ginerva sure wished she hadn't thought that. Her son would learn, soon, but he'd be learning _magic._ She was sure he would do great things-but then, why was she worried? Well, what had gone on when she was there? A lot, exactly, and she was afraid of it running through her kids blood. Especially from Harry. Oh he was all to blame. He was where they would get it from for sure-they all knew that. But at least they wouldn't get any ideas-they hadn't heard the stories of their father.

But she couldn't hide it that long. He'd be famous in a way, James, without knowing why. People would come and praise his dad to him and he would not know why. It was only a matter of time.

"Lily! Albus! James!" she called her kids from upstairs where they were getting changed, James still packing last minute things. She sat in the kitchen, staring up at the clock and then down at the plates of food before her. Bacon, eggs and toast lay on each one in the shape of a smiley face.

The first to rush in was Lilly, small and cute and only recently seven years old. She had a cute look upon her face, a grin wide and betiful with her jet black hair waving in curly patterns down to her elbows. The only girl _and _the cutest. By far the one to keep up expectations with. "Mummy!" she ran in, taking a stool beside her mum at the high table and giggling at her smiley faced breakfast.

Next to follow in was Albus, grumpy and tirey-eyed. His half-ginger half-black hair was scruffed up and only half brushed, sort of reminding Ginny of Harry when they were younger. What a crush she had back then. It sure was embarrassing. Albus flopped down on his stool at the high-up table, almost falling off as it spun round.

"Look Albus-it's a smiley face!" Lilly pointed happily at his plate, identical to hers and their mums.

Albus grunted and looked down at it, aware of his mothers eyes on him as she cautioned if he'd fall into his food face first. He grabbed his fork and shuffled the food around, causing the nose to look more like a third eye. Quickly he gobbled the nose/third eye down and yawned.

Next to enter was the eldest. James showed less looks of his father than the other two, and didn't even look that much like Ginny. He had straight hair that covered his ears and looked as though it was black with bits of ginger. He was tall and broad, especially handsome. Today James looked slightly queezy but certainly not tired like Albus, but not gddy like Lilly. He was just plain and a little nerous. Taking the stool at the end of the table, James sighed at his smiley faced breakfast and cut up the bacon mouth.

"What's wrong James?" Ginny asked, keeping a smile on her face. She had a fair guess what was wrong-this was his last food at home until he came home for Christmas-unless he took the toll that Ginny and the others used to take around the holidays and stayed at Hogwarts. No-of course he'd come home! It was silly for her to think he wouldn't.

"Nothing," he sighed, eating a piece of bacon mouth."Just tired, that's all,"

Now that was a lie. Ginny knew that for sure. When James was tired he was grumpy and arrogant, not quiet and miserable. "Are you sure?" she asked, but at James' nod she left it there.

"Hey, everyone," a man stood at the doorway now, grinning widely at the scene.

"Daddy!" Lily jumped down and ran towards her dads open arms, giggling.

"How are you, princess?" he asked, carrying her back to her stool before taking his own beside Albus.

"Fine, daddy, but James doesn''t seem very happy," she informed him excitedly. "But I don't see why! I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts, I bet it's great! But for some reason James is all miserable and stuff."

Ginny put her head in her hands and sighed. She really did not need to bring that up.

"Oh, really?" Harry turned his head to the end of the table, where James was fiddling with his egg eyes. "What's up, son? It'll be great when you get there-trust me, I was nervos at first but once I got there-"

"I'm not nervous dad!" James looked up, cutting his dad off. "I'm fine!"

"Okay... Well," Harry turned back to his food, noticing the arrangment. "Ooh look! A smiley face..."

"Isn't it pretty?" Lilly said, looking over at his food. "Mummy really is good at arranging food, isn't she? It tastes great too!" she placed a piece of bacon in her mouth and quickly swallowed it down.

"It sure is," Harry looked up and grinned at his wife. "Lovely, dear, and she's right-tastes perfect!"

Ginny blushed a little, and James made a sicky-face before leaving the table and running back to his room.

"James!" Ginny Potter shouted after him. "Don't go back upstairs-we have to leave soon!"

They heard the langing of the boy running back down the stairs and out the front door. He waited out there, in the dark red ford angela that had been a present for Ginny last Christmas from her father.

"That boy," Harry shook his head, turning to Albus. "How are you then Albus? Awfully quiet..."

Alus looked at his dad, and yawned. That was all he needed to do really, Harry got the message.

"Ah... Anyway, shall we get going? You can bring the rest in the car Lilly," he told his daughter, swallowing down his last egg and looking at Lilly's half full plate. She nodded in agreement and Ginny helped her down and carried the food carefully to the car where James waited in the back left seat. Lilly sat on the right, leaving Albus in the middle. He didn't mind too much-it was fun to watch them as they drove along. Luckily James had brought down his trunks which saved a trip as it was already 9:45 am and they had to be at the station in time for the train to leave, with James in it, at 11:00 am.

About ten minutes into the drive, Lilly announced that she had finished her food and handed her plate to Harry who was not driving. Ginny would not let him, simply because it was her car.

They passed a lot of tall houses and long fields that Lilly took the time to search for cows and horses. When they passed a house, she would look at the curtains and pick which ones would make it her room. Though often there would be no little girls curtains and she would be left with no room, or they went by too fast. "Are we nearly there yet?" she moaned as they passed a completely empty dry piece of land.

"Half an hour to go," Harry told her. After that she just leant against Albus, who was asleep, and did up his hair all 'pretty'. By the end of the drive he had a nice big pink ribbon in his hair and lots of small bobbles sticking his hair up.

"Here we are!" Ginny announced, pulling off her seatbelt and getting the others out. Albus yawned and frowned as he noticed staring faces and quickly felt his hair. Almost immediately he took out all of the bobbles and the ribbon and handed them to Lilly, sighing.

"Okay then, son," Harry began, pushing James' trolly to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Here we go. Now, you just run through that wall and then you'll be there. Make it quick so no prying Muggle eyes can spot you at it."

James nodded, his hands tightening over the trolley. Before he had time to think about it, he was running straight for the wall. He was confident-and sure that he would be fine. It was true-soon he was going right through the wall. Lilly gazed at the wall and Albus bit his lip.

"That was amazing!" she jumped up and down. "Me next! Me next!"

"Okay then Lilly," Harry led her opposite the wall. "Just run for it, and don't be nervous. Okay?"

"Got it..." Lilly smiled happily, breaking into a sprint. She was through.

"Albus, you next," Ginny took Albus, who was slightly more nervous as though he thought he was still in his dream and would surely crash, to the opposite of the wall. "Ready? Go for it!"

Hesitantly, Albus ran for it. He was slow, but being two years older than his sister he was about the same speed. Amazingly, he was through. All three of them stood in front of the train as their parents ran through the wall. It was now ten to, and Harry helped load James' things onto the train.

"Ah, and I have a gift!" Harry announced to his son. "I mean, _we _have a gift. Here, it's your very own owl!"

Ron Weasley, good friend of Harry and older brother to Ginny was walking over owl in hand. "Hello, James, your parents asked me to bring this-so it could be a surprise. Er-here you go!"

James took the owl-a perfect brown barn owl. "Wow! I-I... Thanks!"

"Knew you'd like it!" Harry said happily. "Now quick-you don't want to be late. Up you get-up there!" he hugged his son tightly before handing him over to Ginny. Their son waved as the train steamed away into the distance...

**Hope you enjoyed!!!! Sorry if I got something wrong or something.. Just let me know. Remember guys, review because it's all for you. xoxo**


End file.
